


let's love honestly

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: (baby!) be my baby! [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Self-Indulgent, as usual, i think, meanie is minor couple but still present, super minor jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: Soonyoung crashes Wonwoo's date by having a sulking moment of his own. It was a good thing Wonwoo owed him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quickie note: This mainly focuses on soonhoon, but still around the same au as the meanie one. You don't have to read the first 2 parts to read this, but I'll be very grateful if you do! ♥ PS. there's 1 last fic coming!

Soonyoung groaned into the pillow again, kicking his legs all over the place. He pulled the pillow down slightly, just enough for his eyes to appear before he buried his face onto the pillow again with another round of groaning, “Argh! Ugh! Graaaaaaaahhhh!”

 

Wonwoo slapped the back of his head after pausing the movie he and Mingyu were watching in the living room. It was hard enough to topple Soonyoung forward off the couch, and onto the floor with a loud thud.

 

“You’re too noisy,” Wonwoo said, playing the movie again, even turning the volume up. Mingyu scooted closer towards Wonwoo, flinching at the sudden thrilling music. He wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s leg, and hid his face onto Wonwoo’s knee, from where he was sitting on the floor. Wonwoo leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders in comfort.

 

Soonyoung crawled back up the couch, the pillow still clutched close to his chest. His face was scrunched up, and his eyes looked like they were glistening. His mouth was in a pout, the bottom lip trembling. He pulled his legs closer to his body, curling into himself as he screamed again onto the pillow…

 

Just in time for the girl in the movie to scream loud, for a thunder to clap, and for the thrill music to reach its climax.

 

Mingyu yelled in surprise, flinching and grabbing Wonwoo’s leg closer. He tried to make himself smaller, to hide himself even more despite being bigger and taller than Wonwoo, and sitting in front of him. There were tears at the corner of his eyes, though his eyes were shut tight. Wonwoo ran his hand through Mingyu’s hair, caressing from his forehead to where his hair was cut. Mingyu’s trembling stopped after a few run throughs.

 

The movie ended with less screaming after that, so Wonwoo was able to help Mingyu calm down. The same couldn’t be said with Soonyoung.

 

As the credits rolled, Soonyoung thrashed again, nearly kicking Mingyu’s head and elbowing Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo took the pillow from Soonyoung’s arms and whacked him with it.

 

“Ah, ow! Ow, Won-- what-- stop!” Wonwoo heaved, finally finished hitting Soonyoung. It also helped that Mingyu was hugging his waist, and trying to stop him from behind.

 

“This is the first date I could get with Mingyu after the fanmeet and you’re ruining it with all your groaning and whining and thrashing!” Wonwoo yelled, face pink with exertion. His glasses were askewed from the rigorous movement of hitting Soonyoung with a pillow. Mingyu pulled him down, where he was now sitting on the couch. He pulled Wonwoo closer, and they fit perfectly like a puzzle. Wonwoo was still breathing heavily, but soon calmed down and leaned back onto Mingyu’s chest.

 

“Jihoon won’t talk to me,” Soonyoung whined, lengthening the last syllable. He took another pillow and buried his face onto it again. There was a fake sob. Wonwoo and Mingyu blinked at Soonyoung, then looked at each other, before blinking back at Soonyoung.

 

“Did you talk to someone for too long during ISAC?” Mingyu tentatively asked, eyes darting at Wonwoo. Wonwoo rolled his eyes, and smacked the back of Mingyu’s head.

 

“I just talked to Taetae-hyung for a while. He was the one playing with Chanshikie-hyung!” Soonyoung cried.

 

“Did you push him too far in the middle of doing--” Wonwoo began.

 

“WHAT THE HELL, WONWOO!” Soonyoung yelled.

 

“Did you miss Valentine’s Day?” Mingyu asked.

 

“We ate out,” Soonyoung answered.

 

“Did you forget to give him a gift on his birthday?” Wonwoo inquired.

 

“That was months ago! I watched his live! And he wasn’t sulking during  _ gayo daejun _ performances!” Soonyoung protested.

 

“Monthsary?”

 

“Who does that crap?”   
  


“Special numbered day together?”

 

“We don’t do that either.”

 

“Anniversary?”

 

“It’s not ‘til a few more months.”

 

“Did you ignore him at any time during the Japan fanmeet?”

 

“He would’ve told me! ...I think.”

 

“Well,” Mingyu said, “I’m out of ideas.”

 

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes at Soonyoung, scrutinizing every inch of him. Soonyoung looked at him square on, a pout prominent on his lips. His knees were pulled close to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around the pillow that was between his chest and knees.

 

“You did, you totally blew Jihoon off during the fanmeet!” Wonwoo deduced, pointing an accusing finger at Soonyoung, whose eyes were comically widened. “He was handing you a towel, but all you were doing was saying  _ kira kira _ to the Carats. I remember reading it online--  _ that’s _ why Jihoon’s so grumpy!”

 

“Help me.” Soonyoung begged, eyes wide and practically glistening, in realization. It was difficult to get Jihoon to date him in the first place, but this was the first time Jihoon ignored him this long.

 

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes at Soonyoung again, his face scrunched into deep thinking before Soonyoung backed away and pointed at him then at Mingyu. “You owe me, Jeon!”

 

Wonwoo threw a pillow at Soonyoung, and answered disgruntledly. “Fine! God, you’re such a pain in the ass!”

 

“Isn’t that Mingyu’s jo--” Wonwoo leaned his weight heavily on the pillow that was covering Soonyoung’s face.

 

“I’m gonna  _ kill _ you, Kwon!” Soonyoung struggled, trying to grasp Wonwoo, but Wonwoo drilled deeper, his ears and face pink down to his neck. Mingyu curled at the far side of the couch, pretending that he wasn’t listening in, even if his entire face was even a darker red than Wonwoo’s.

 

“I gib! I gib!” Soonyoung muffled an answer, tapping the back of the couch in surrender. Wonwoo sat back down, finally letting Soonyoung sit and breathe properly.

 

Sighing, Wonwoo faced the other way so that he could sit properly on the couch. “Maybe you could do stuff for him. Knowing Jihoon, just visiting him in his booth would irritate him more. And you probably won’t get a word out of him.”

 

Soonyoung nodded, clutching another pillow tightly onto his chest. Wonwoo’s eyes darted to Soonyoung’s face, then he pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. He was definitely going to need all the help he could get.

 

*

 

Plan number one was to send a bouquet of flowers to Jihoon, because the more flowers in the bouquet, the more apologetic someone is! But Soonyoung didn’t really know much about flowers, so he told the florist that “the more the merrier”, and it exploded into over 30 stems of mixed flowers that weighed more than gym weights. Wonwoo took one look at the bouquet, and left.

 

The petals fell all over the place, and the stems were practically dripping. The bouquet made Soonyoung feel like he exercised his biceps at its weight. He left it on the door of Jihoon’s studio, not realizing that Jihoon needed to  _ open the door _ to see it. When Soonyoung arrived to check on Jihoon the next day, the bouquet was in a corner, with its petals almost barely there, looking like it was trampled on.

 

Plan number two was to make a homemade gift, because whatever comes from the heart matters! However, Soonyoung accidentally tangled the yarn, and repeatedly lost the loops during knitting. He kept stabbing himself whether it was from crochet or stitching, too.

 

It wasn’t until Mingyu suggested a scrapbook that Soonyoung actually finished making something properly. Just like the bouquet, Soonyoung left it on a table inside the studio. He decided after that, that he could practice some new dance routines and check on it later, if Jihoon found it. But when he came back to check on it, there was a big wet patch of something on the floor and the scrapbook was nowhere to be found.

 

Plan number three were movie tickets, because nothing was more romantic that a dimly lit room with popcorn between you! It was just that Soonyoung placed too much hope in being able to give the tickets and inviting Jihoon himself, that he forgot that Jihoon had a different schedule. He left it on top of a drawer inside the dorm, waiting for Jihoon to return after a quick nap.

 

When Soonyoung woke up from the nap, Seungcheol and Jeonghan arrived, arguing about the plot of a movie that eerily sounded like the movie Soonyoung bought the tickets for. Soonyoung checked the drawer and he saw that the tickets were gone. He ran and slid because he wore thick socks, and nearly ran Wonwoo over. But when he got to the living room, he asked what movie Jeonghan and Seungcheol watched. Seungcheol answered with the same movie title as the one on the tickets Soonyoung bought. Jeonghan told him that he found tickets lying around and thought that it would be too bad if it wasn’t used. Soonyoung very nearly cried with everyone watching.

 

Plan number four was something never to be spoken of ever again, Mingyu.

 

Plan number five was to cook Jihoon food, because the way through a man’s heart is through his stomach! Although he almost burned the dorm down (because  _ Kwon fiyah _ ), Mingyu was able to help him make ramen and beef kimbap with kimchi and extra pickled radish slices. Carefully, Soonyoung nitpicked the packing of the food in the lunchboxes.

 

Wonwoo watched from the living room, tucked in the corner of the couch with a book. Mingyu stood beside Soonyoung with a black apron around his waist, and his sleeves folded to the crooks of his elbows. He watched silently, just in case Soonyoung needed help. Wonwoo raised his book again, hiding a knowing smile.

 

“I. AM. DONE!” Soonyoung yelled as he raised the finished kimbap lunch box and made a pose. He excitedly wrapped the lunchboxes in cloths, tying it carefully with the ramen tucked neatly on top and remembering to put a spoon and a pair of chopsticks. He smiled brightly. “Alright, I’m off, kids!”

 

Mingyu nodded with a goofy smile of his own, and began cleaning up after Soonyoung. Wonwoo waved a hand randomly. “Next time avoid placing it in random places, yeah Kwon?” Wonwoo said from the living room.

 

Soonyoung replied, halfway out the door. “Screw you, Jeon!”

 

*

 

He didn’t think he’d be this nervous. Jihoon knew how he cooked. Hell, probably the entirety of Seoul knew how he cooked. (Sometimes, he was grateful that they got stranded in an island where Mingyu discovered that he had a natural talent for cooking. Just sometimes, though.)

 

This time, Soonyoung knew where to  _ not _ place the thing. He also made sure to write a letter addressed to Jihoon, as well as a note:  _ This belongs to the ever lovable fairy, Lee Jihoon! Whose boyfriend is very apologetic for ignoring him during the fanmeet in Japan. _ (It wasn’t as if anyone other than a Seventeen member was going to use the empty room near the studio, knowing that Jihoon was using it anyway.)

 

All Soonyoung needed to do was to knock on Jihoon’s door, and to hope that he’ll finally talk to him the next day.

 

*

 

Soonyoung woke up, shutting his alarm off with a groan. He had an early schedule, a quick meeting with the choreographer noona to flesh out a new set of choreography for the comeback. Since the choreographer noona also handled other groups, Soonyoung needed to meet up with her earlier.

 

He yelped loudly as he stepped on something higher than the floor he expected, and slipped back onto his bed after hitting the deck with a thud. He held the back of his head, tried to rub the soreness away as he opened one eye to glare at the thing he stepped on. But he found the lunch boxes he used to give Jihoon food the day before, with a brand new note and a few other things stuck to it.

 

_ You’re forgiven. -LJH _

 

Soonyoung smiled as he picked up the note, and the two other concert tickets for an event they both had wanted to see.

**Author's Note:**

> And again, a self-indulgent fic but mostly because of this [soonhoon incident](https://twitter.com/n00hn00s/status/834411228671774721) during the fanmeet, as translated by the lovely [n00hn00s](https://twitter.com/n00hn00s) on twitter.
> 
> DEDICATED TO ALL SOONHOON SHIPPERS. it might not be that good but still. 8u8 ♥
> 
> title by news (jpop)
> 
>  
> 
> Most of my knowledge of the people are from a few performances, interviews and a whole fuck-ton of fanfiction. ~~which may or may not be a good basis for characterization...~~ So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not English-picked, so please forgive grammatical errors and extreme wrong use of tenses.
> 
> [tumblr](http://haengbokhaeya.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/shinybicho) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho) (if y'all confused or smth)


End file.
